the winchester downfall
by moonlessnight93
Summary: set in season 1 sammys power makes it self know will john and Dean exapct what dose this mean for sammy? and yellow eyes yes i know this is a bad summary but the story is so much better
1. Chapter 1

**the winchesters downfall**

Leaning over you here cold and catatonic I catch a brief reflection of what you could and night have been it's your right and ability to become my perfect enemy –Passive by A perfect circle

Chapter one

The deal had gone south, john slowly started to back the exit. He didn't expect the other demon to shot Meg "your dead john, your boys are dead" He kept his eyes on the demon trying to ignore the urge to use her for target practice.

No one's seen the colt in over a hundred years how was I supposed to know the gun was a fake?" he retorted back.

Meg narrowed her eyes at the hunter was he serious? "I'm not in the mood to play games I've just been shot!"

John couldn't stop the smirk that now graced his features "guess you're lucky it's a fake then" Quickly John looked over to his right, while Meg was saying something about skin and bones, he ran back the way he'd came but this time he had two pissed off demons hot on his heels. Quickly he pulled a lever to release the water he had blessed a few moments ago both demons stopped unsure of what to make of this. One of them stepped in to the water; smoke started to rise from his shoes and leapt back with a yelp of pain.

Meg looked at John the pure hatred she felt for the older hunter was clearly written across her face "holly water real cute john"

He smirked at her than began to run trying to find his way out "_hold on boy's I'm coming" _

SALVATION OWHIA

Dean sat in the car his little brother by his side. Tonight was the big night, finally after all this time they would kill the demon responsible for turning their lives upside down. After tonight they would be a family once again. That joyful thought was quickly crushed "_ Sammy he's going to want to back to school"_ Anger warped around his senses how could Sam do that to him after everything that has had happened to him. To them? How could he be so shellfish?

A moan of pain brought Dean out of his thoughts he turned to look at Sam immedtly his big brother mood was in full swing. Sam was pale, lines of pain were etched in to his face. The moans then gave out to a full scream filled with pain and fear.

"Sammy!?" he started to sake his brother hoping to wake him, failing to succeed

"No! NO DAD!"suddenly Sam's eye opened Dean back away fear of and for his brother was coursing thickly thought his veins instead of hazel looking back at him it was hard eyes that seemed to be cut from jade pulsing with untold power.

"Sammy?"

He saw his father pinned to the wall bleeding from several gashes blood was everywhere dripping down his father's shirt on to the ground. Anger filled him in that instant Sam felt something in his mind shift. It was like a dame breaking and once opened it could never be closed. Power began running thought his veins **"No dad' **before his brother could blink he was gone there was no way in hell he was going to let those things touch his farther or his Family again. They would pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like it hate it what push the button and let me know. And ya I know this isn't a really good piece but push the button anyway come on you know ya want to.


	2. Chapter 2

HI YA GUYS IM BACK LOOK IM UPDATING2 STOEYS SO NEXT THURS ITS MY OTHER ONE THE EVIL INSIDE OF ME SORRY FOR THE INCOVEANCE

Chapter2

There's nothing left so save your breath lying in wait (caught inside this tidal wave ) your covers blown no where to go holding your fait (loaded I walk alone-blow me away , breaking Benjamin

From this distance he shouldn't be able to see anything yet he could. Sam could see his father pinned to the wall. Blood dripping steadily from his chest , leaving a trail of crimson down the eldest Winchester 's shirt polling into a puddle on the ground that was getting larger as the minutes went by.

Two people were standing in front of his father, instinct told him they were demons deep inside of him something told him they were related in some form but he quickly

Dismissed it. The feeling was replaced with rage hot and pure stronger than anything else he ever felt before. It consumed him entirely devouring his humanity and everything that made him, him.

Allowing these feels inside of him to take over, Sam walked towards them lowing the shadows to mask his presents from the demons. If there was one thing being a Winchester had taught him it was revenge must be taken out on those who had hurt them, without mercy or compassion.

He was pinned to the wall, there was no were he could go. The pain in his chest was pure agony. John glared defiantly at the demons refusing to give them the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

Meg grinned sadistically at the eldest Winchester. There orders were to capture him alive but that didn't mean she could have some fun.

" what's the matter John feeling lonely? Maybe we should go get Dean and Sammy, especially Sammy I miss him so much"

If looks could kill Meg knew she would be dead right now " I doubt your boss would like that'

" I'm impressed Jonny boy it only took you 22 years to figure it out."

The pain returned with a vengeance , blood flowed steadily from his chest moments latter it stopped , without warning he was dropped to the ground and the demons were against the wall in seconds unable to use there powers to aid them. Fear reflected in black orbs .

The air crackled with electricity sending chills up john's spine, from the cover of night someone emerged from the dark. Hunter instincts kicked in. Power clung to him like a seconded skin, he possessed an edge that so few could relate to or have seen. Finally the figure fully entered the light. His eyes were golden burning with rage that could mach that of a phoenix's . Buts that's wasn't what made john speechless he knew this man, this boy. It was the same person who he would die for, someone he had pushed away so long ago. It was Sam. "Sa…Sammy?"

Sammy ignored his father, eyes were sorely focused on the two demons who were quivering before him gold devouring black "No it cant be , this isn't possible"

A feral grin spread across his features giving him a predatory appearance . Sam said nothing instead he closed his eyes and extended his hand. It was over before John could s process what had happened both demons were screaming in agony, light flashed from inside there bodies. The next seconded they were dead the hosts unmoving.

The pressure on his shoulder caused him to turn brown met gold. Warmth began to spread were Sam was touching him soothing his aching muscles. When it faded so did the gashes on his chest.

He looked up at his son frowning as he did so. Sam was so pale, his clothes were already soaked in sweat and his nose started to bleed. John watched as his sons eyes rolled up in the back of his head. He fell with a dull thud right on to John's chest. Tares fell from John's eyes as he ran a shaky hand thought his son's hair.

" oh god Sammy what did you do?"

THIS ISNT THE BEST IVE WRITEN BUT I REALY WANTED TO GET THIS SCEANE DONE WITH OS SORRY. PLZ PUSH THE BOTTON LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK


End file.
